A Dream Misunderstood: Doctor and Clara
by DoctorsFamily
Summary: Just 11 and Clara, a romance.


A Dream Misunderstood

(Clara) The water felt so cool on my skin witch was so needed after getting back from Poosh, the planet of the sun great place to visit, but I should get out soon. So I got out of the pool and went for my towel, it wasn't there. Was the TARDIS moving things again? I didn't think so. "Doctor? Did you see where my towel went?" I got out of the pool, froze,and went too look for my towel. I dripped water down the corridors to my room and to my suprise, I found my towel. But then, when I went to change, the only things in my drawer were a pair of panties, and my bra. Thankfully the Doctor was steering the TARDIS and I quietly checked the laundry room for my clothes. I found only one pair, a halter-top, and my mini-skirt, which I was confused by, why those were the only clothes there? I went to the control room and asked The Doctor where my clothes were he responded with a smirk: "Whats the occasion?"Then I realized what happened, The Doctor, that naughty boy.

(Doctor) she was just standing there with that look in her eyes. I have to admit she is cute when she's angry. "I think I might know there the tardis put them. Did you try the second bedroom?" I was lying but I don't think she could tell. She rolled her eyes. "Where is it again?" She ask me. So far so good my plan was working. "I'll show you." I said. After getting to the room, she gave me that annoyed slap, and slammed, and locked the door, she did find her clothing, and changed, but little did she realize that I could see her, through the lock, and I saw every inch of her, elegant, graceful, dalek-table, sexy body. I was standing at the door with a huge boner, and when she walked out I was blushing, but i didn't think it was noticeable, and she slapped me again. She was perfect, I needed to feel her, inside and out, thats when a smuggish idea came to my mind.

(Clara) he was standing there massive boner and all, a deep red. I was embarrassed but I was better at hiding it than he was. And I was supper annoyed. So yes I did slap him. It felt good after the creeper move he just it was supper time and we were famished, so we decided to go to an alien diner, on the Haleys Commet. The Doctor saw a Gallifreyen section on the menu and ordered the Gallifrey Cuisine, me, I just got a cheese-burger, just because alien food is not and will never be on my personal menu. After we ate, it was late and The Doctor handed me a box and told me: Use at the right moment. I opened the box in my room, and saw a vibrator, so I decided to use it, just for a little bit. Although it was strange that he gave me a vibrator I did chose to use it. I made sure it was late if there is time in the tardis. Who knows. Well I went and stripped in my room. Then I laid down on my bed. It was strange to use it knowing what happened earlier that day. And who have it to me. But I did use it. It felt good. To good. But whatever I was enjoying myself after the tensions of that vibrator gelt so good, I used it for an hour, and squirted for most if the time. I loved this present the Doctor gave me, but I don't understand why he gave it to me.

(Doctor) I heard quiet moneing from Clara's room. 'Great. She's using my gift.' I thought getting up from reading a book in the room next door to hers. The sound was music to my ears. And I got another boner. I really need to get that under control. But I can't around her. Just thinking about earlier and the idea I had made me drool. I was going to go through with it or at least watch through the keyhole again. I hesitated for a moment at the key hole for 15 minutes, but then finally decided to go in. I have the key to every door in the TARDIS, so I unlocked the door and, suprised Clara. She pulled the sheet up to hide her nudity, and boy, did she slap me. I walked out and realized I might have mire opportunitys to do this, so from then on, let the planning begin.

(Clara) " Get out! What are you doing! You have to knock Doctor!" I yelled and rapped myself up and slapped his face so hard it was still red three days later. The three days after the doctor walked in on me he spent mostly in his room. I felt bad about hitting him but he still should have knocked. I wonder what has gotten into him? When he finally did show his face again. I apologized for slapping him.

(Doctor) Turns out, my face has minor internal bleeding, but i'll be fine, and what I've been doing in my room is something very special for Claras, tight, perfect hole. She doesn't know whats going to be in her soon, so very soon. Then I realize, this is the TARDIS, she can't call for help because I'll be locking the door and also were in space. I must feel her, and quick... The night after Clara's apology I knew I had to do it so I waited for a good amount of time after she went to sleep and crept into her room. She was prefect and I knew I was going to take her then and there.

(Doctor) While Clara was sleeping, I decided to go into her room, and lay with her. I was behind her. Sniffing her hair, which smelled beautiful. And without her even realizing, a squeezed her butt, real gently, which gave me my secret weapon, a massive boner 13 inches long. I then decided, since she didnt feel me sqeeze her butt, I decided to rub my boner along her butt. It was marvelous. She started to wake up, so it was time to dash.

(Clara) "What was that" I said waking up to a weird feeling on my ass. I didn't notice that the door was unlocked until the next morning. "Hmm. Must have gotten up to use the bathroom or something and forgot to lock it again. When I went to the kitchen the Doctor was sitting at the table in a t-shirt and boxers. "Did you sleep well?" He ask.I responded, Yes, but there was something in the TARDIS last night, touching my ass. The Doctor said "Nothing to worry about, probably just an insect or small mammal." Ok I guess, and I went back to my room for the heck of it to use my bloody present.

(Doctor) That was a close one. She didn't even relies the 'small mammal' thing. " Things are going great for you doctor. But you really have to take her tonight. No goofing off just me and her." He mumbled as he walked to his room. 'Well, well, what is that wonderful sound? I won't stay long but maybe just a peek through the lock.'he thought before looking in at her. He didn't get to see anything. She had a blanket on. Damn. A few hours later I put on a robe and went into her room. She was sleeping... That was going to soon change. Before I did anything else I slipped the little clothing she was wearing off and kissed her awake. She was dazed for a few moments before she started to realize what was going on.

(Clara) "Doctor w-w-wh-what are you doing?" I realized the impossible was about to happen, "Doctor no you better not, y-y-yo-you better not do what I think your going to do. No, No, N-no don't do it. AHHHHHHHHHH! Uhhh, uhhh, ehhhh, uhhhhh, no, Doctor stop no, DOCTOR PLEASE! STOP! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" I started to cry. He had my arms pinned down so I couldn't move or push him out of me. I was stuck under the one man I trusted. And it wasn't by choice either. It felt awful. "Clara just calm down." He whispered in my ear. Then he kissed me again. I bit his lip but he still wouldn't stop.

(Doctor) Her pussy was tighter than I'd expected. It was amazing! She screamed and begged for me to stop but I was indulging in her perfectness and continued anyway. I kissed her to ease her into liking it as much as I was. But she bit my lip, the blood only made me want her more and more. Eventually she came and shortly I followed suite. I eased out of her and came in my hand. I wasn't going to come in her and if I put my cock in her mouth who knows how hard she'd have bit it. After I had came out of her, I realized she was slightly enjoying this. Time for phase two. I started eating her tight cunt like a man who was starving for weeks. I ate her out and managed to get her to a climax. Then I decided to get into the 69 position. The only problem was, when I got into her again, she screamed. I kissed her, and once again, she made my lip bleed. I then decided to call it quits for tonight.

(Clara) when he left I was so ashamed of myself for enjoying what just happened so much. I hate to admit it but it felt good, so very good. I didn't let him hear me cry. But in a way, I felt broken. So I stayed in my room the next few days without much sleep for fear he'd come I finally decided to come out, The Doctor was no where to be found. I was scared. Scared out of my bloody mind. I hoped someone would help me but no one came... execpt the Doctor... in my bloody ass. I turned around slowly, and screamed. The Doctor muffled my screams with his cock, forcing me to give him the most erotic blowjob. He forced me forward and backward, forward and backward, until he came again. His DNA, in the purest form, was in my mouth. He forced me to swallow. He then took my hand and made me give him a mad hand job. Up and down, up and down my hand went, so fast, so hard, until he came allover my face he pulled of my blouse, took my titties and rubbed his cock in between. He didn't stop. He squeezed and squeezed my precious jugs, and he came all over me. He pulled down my panties, and ate me out, which forced me to cum, again. He finally pulled up his trousers and left me there.

(Doctor) When I was finished I left her there lying on the floor. Alone and obviously scared. But why should she be scared? I wasn't going to hurt her on purpose. I just couldn't get enough of her perfect form. And if she got hurt? Well I'd figure it out then. I went back to my room and remembered what Dalek Sec said to me: You would make an excellent Dalek! But then I realized that it was wrong, I wouldnt be an excellent Dalek, I would be an excellent Cyberman. Well not really. I just needed to figure out how to upgrade my dick... Thats when it hit me, I'm a Time Lord, I can use the sonic screwdriver as a dildo for Clara. I dont have to upgrade, just use my surroundings! I went back to her and she was still there. I decided to use my screwdriver and "sonic" her hard. Her and I both loved it. But mostly me. Basically just me.

(Clara) "I need to get out of here!" I sobbed after running to my room. I pushed the dresser infront of the door so he couldn't get into the room... Unless he had a chainsaw... But I can only hope he's satisfied enough for now not to think of that. I hurt so much physically and mentally. I sobbed a little more. I couldn't help it, I was so upset. I can't believe I ever trusted him! I trusted him with my LIFE! And this is what he dose! The anger set in. I had to hit something! But I couldn't find anything that I could hit hard enough to let out all of the anger. Then I realized, my room is connected to his! This is bad I thought. Then I remembered, the Doctors personality changes everytime he regenerates. I thought if I could hurt him bad enough I might be able to change him. But he could overpower me. I dont see why he didn't just ask before all of this, I liked him then, but right now, no. My cunt still hurts alot and its been 6 days. I thought if I go up to him, slap him, and ask him to take me home, he would listen. I tried that. Long story short, I was fucked once again.

(Doctor) 'She said she wanted to go home! Why would she say that unless she didn't like it...' I thought back to the last time we had sex... She walked into the room and slapped me! It was a good kind of pain though. Then I pushed her down onto the new sofa and took her again. She screamed. And it wasn't out of fear or pleasure. It was a shriek of pure pain. At that second I stopped. I never wanted to hurt her. I just wanted her. I went to a random room to thinking for a bit, I realized that I made the biggest mistake of all time. I scanned Clara and now shes pregnant... no wait not pregnant... no pregnant... no not pregnant. I went to Claras room and she was in bed. As soon as she saw me she hid. I realized that life isnt as good as I thought. I shouldve just taken her home, but instead, I took her phone broke it and held her against her free will. I realized I have very bad social skills, told Clara, ran to my room, and cried for a majority of the night. Clara came in a little but later, but I was still crying. She sat at the edge of my be and sat there for a bit, then got up and left. Why didnt I tell her sooner...

(Clara) "No, please no. Not pregnant! Not by him." I cried after Running back to my room. I feel no empathy for him. He wanted me so much! He didn't even ask! Then he went and got me bloody pregnant! What am I going to do now? I can't go home now. No... I'd never hear the end of it. I had to do something. Anything!

(Doctor) I was walking to her room to tell her- "Doctor wake up!" Clara woke me up. "It was only a NIGHTMARE! Thank god!" I said panting out of fear. "What? Oh! Is that why you've been kicking me? I'm sorry. I should have woken you up earlier. Do you need something to help you calm down?" She ask. I was glad it was only a dream. I didn't say anything for a wile, I just looked at her. Before I knew I was doing it I was kissing her. Not a peck, I mean a real kiss. " I think I know what you want. Go sit on the end of the bed." Of course I obayed eagerly. She put her hair up and sat down. Within seconds my boxers were across the room. Her hand felt surprisingly warm as it began to to make me hard. Then her mouth got to work. And GOD did that feel good. "Yes! Oh, yes." I panted. After a few minutes she got up and left my cock cold. I wined a bit. " well are you going to come and pleasure me then? Or would you rather go back to sleep?" I almost leaped on top of her. Her panties were off and went who knows where. I was gentle at first. As I began to thrust harder her back arched up. She looked amazing. We went on like this with the occasional "oh god! YES!" Until she had cum... She proceeded to suck me off until I came. " your right. I did need that." I said In between pants. " let's go get cleaned up." My Clara said.

THE END.


End file.
